tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4
The fourth season of the television series aired in 1995. There were twenty-six episodes, narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. Episodes * Granpuff - Thomas tells the story of Duke and what happened to him after his railway closed. * Sleeping Beauty - Thomas completes his story of Duke, telling of how he was eventually re-discovered. * Bulldog - Thomas tells Percy about the time Falcon was impatient and nearly paid dearly for it. * You Can't Win - Duke proves he still has a lot of life left in him, * Four Little Engines - Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey the old engine helps out. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel is in a bad mood. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady is nearly left behind. * Trucks - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price. * Home at Last - Skarloey returns from the works. * Rock 'n' Roll - Duncan is careless, and gets in trouble after derailing on a bumpy line. * Special Funnel - Peter Sam's funnel is knocked off by a icicle, and is temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. * Steamroller - Sir Handel matches wits with a steamroller. * Passengers and Polish - Duncan refuses to move his train without being polished. * Gallant Old Engine - Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway. * Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty travels to the Other Railway to find a steam engine. * Thomas and Stepney - Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. * Train Stops Play - Stepney "catches" a cricket ball in a truck, prompting a chase along the branchline. * Bowled Out - A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself, and Duck and Stepney save the day. * Henry and the Elephant - After a circus leaves, Henry discovers an elephant in a tunnel. * Toad Stands By - Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. * Bull's Eyes - Daisy teases Toby about his cowcatchers and side-plates, but learns that they are there for a reason. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The engines recieve a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. * Paint Pots and Queens - Henry upsets a painter, while Thomas and Gordon try to behave for Queen Elizabeth II's visit. * Fish - Duck has a fishy surprise when he helps Henry with "Flying Kipper". * Special Attraction - Toby is upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they're all special anyway. * Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is unhappy when his post van is replaced by a bicycle, but Percy helps him out, not in the way he intended. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Daisy * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Diesel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) New characters /Falcon]] * Duke * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Smudger * Stepney * The Diesel * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Tom Tipper * Nancy * The Refreshment Lady Category:Television Series